Kiss Me Touch me Kill me
by vampire-freak22
Summary: Naruto has one last chance to find Sasuke and bring him back but what if Sasuke finds him first? What is the Uchiha planning to do with the blond in such a vulnerable state? Yaoi!


_**Kiss Me. Touch Me. Kill Me (NaruSasu)**_

Naruto frantically ran through the woods, looking around. There were rumors that Sasuke had been seen somewhere in the area. He didn't care if he died at the hands of Sasuke, he just wanted to see him again. He stopped after a while, giving up as he sighed sadly and sat at the base of a tree. He looked down at the ground, "Why is it so hard to give up on him?" He asked softly as a few tears ran down his cheeks. Out of everyone in the village, Naruto was about the only person who still trusted Sasuke, wanted him back and who thought there was some good in him.

He officially began to cry, "Why am I such a baka?" He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands, not noticing the male he had been searching for, was watching him intently. The raven haired male jumped off the branch and landed swiftly on the ground, in front of Naruto, "Why are you here dobe?" He asked in his usual monotone as cold eyes glared down at the blond.

~Naruto's POV~

I gasped and looked up, immediately recognizing that voice, "Sasuke?" I asked in a whisper, slowly getting up. He didn't answer but continued to glare. Soon he began to walk towards me, impure intentions in his eyes. Even though I was scared, I did not move or flinch. A smirk appeared on his face as he pushed me against the tree and pinned my arms above my head, "I hope you're ready…..Cause you're mine now." was the only thing he said before his lips met mine in a rough but gentle kiss.

I gasped when I felt one of his hands slide down my body to my crotch. He began to unzip my pants as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and roamed around every inch of it with his tongue. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as I suddenly began to kiss back, and fought his tongue with mine for dominance. He let out a low moan and let go of my wrists. He pulled my pants down along with my boxers, exposing my fully erect member.

He pulled back from the kiss and bit my ear then began to kiss down my neck, searching for my softspot. He smirked against my skin when I moaned softly and blushed, knowing he had found it. He kissed and nipped at it, beginning to stroke my member at a fast and hard pace. I moaned loudly and almost immediately cummed in his hand, blushing madly. He stopped and bought his hand up to his lips. He licked the cum off his fingers, slightly smirking, "That was pretty quick Naruto." He said and made me face the tree. He gently rubbed my entrance with his fingers making me gasp.

He lightly chuckled and slowly sticks two fingers inside, "Hopefully you don't cum so soon when we're actually having fun" he growled seductively into my ear as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of me, lustful moans escaping from my lips. He scissors in my entrance, stretching it a bit then took his fingers out when he thought I was ready.

He unzipped his pants and grabbed my hips, making me stick my butt out a little as the tip of his member nudged at my entrance. I groaned softly when the tip slowly went in but almost screamed when he went all the way in. I gripped the tree, in pain, groaning as he pulled out and thrusts back into me, continuing that motion until I finally got used to it.

He kissed up my back, thrusting harder and deeper, immediately hitting my prostate. I screamed in pleasure and began to stroke my member at a fast pace, in sync with his thrusts. He continued thrusting hitting my prostate each time, earning groans and screams of ecstasy to slip out of my lips.

"F-Fuck! S-SASUKE!" I screamed out, cumming into his hand and on the ground. He moaned lowly as he felt the walls of my entrance tighten around him. He thrusts faster and after a few thrusts, cums hard and deep into me. I moaned his name quietly, trying to stay up as my legs began to shake. Sasuke panted as he pulled out of me and I fell down to my knees. He ran a hand through his hair then wiped the sweat off his forehead. He pulled his pants and boxers up then leaned his back on the tree, trying to catch his breath. I was on the floor breathing heavily as I put my clothes back on and slowly got up.

I looked up at him then looked down, "S-Sasuke…will you come back to the village?" I asked quietly. Once again, he didn't respond and glared more intensely than before. I felt the cold blade of his katana against my neck and his warm breath against my ear, making a shiver run down my spine, "I wonder how many people would go after me if I kill you now" He said coldly.

I began to cry once more and subconsciously grabbed the blade of the katana with the palm of my hand. Blood dripped down onto the ground from the cut the blade was making. I looked up at him, pain clearly shown in my eyes, "Sasuke…end my life please…. I don't want to be without you again…." I whispered as I fell to my knees, "I-It's so hard being alone, to know that the person you love wont come back and to know that I'm a baka for ever believing you!" I continued to look at him, just waiting for him to kill me

Even though his expression did not change, he was shocked at how I was reacting. I should be fighting him, not just giving up but my love for him was greater than my dignity. He sighed and pulled my hand away from the blade as he kneels in front of me. He place an index finger under my chin and slightly lifted my head up so I was looking at him, "The future hokage needs to give me a real fight…. There is no way out of it but…..you can either kill me and become a hero or die at my hand and become another one of my victims." He said, never once glancing away. I shook my head, "No Sasuke…. If we fight…..we'll die together." I said, quietly. He smirked and pecked me on the lips, "So be it" he whispered before kissing me again as I felt a sharp pain on my neck and everything went black.


End file.
